Yozora no shita
by HorizonOneNightStar
Summary: Un universo alternativo HashiMada, ¿Como seria la historia de ambos si se conocieran sin aquellas rivalidades de clanes, solo como rivales en el salto de piedras? UA Moderno!


**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de la historia original o personajes de Naruto, esos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Advertencia de emparejamiento: este fanfic es Yaoi, relacion homosexual, chico x chico, lea bajo su propio riesgo. Pareja principal: Hashirama x Madara**

...

Encerrado en la oscuridad de su habitación, Madara se abrazó a sí mismo, echo bola en una esquina de su cama, sus brazos aprisionaron sus piernas con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en sus rodillas. Estaba deprimido, sin embargo no lloraría. Su padre volvió a castigarlo enviándolo a su habitación después de beber demasiado, esta vez sin embargo arrojo una botella de vidrio vacía en su dirección cuando se iba a su cuarto como se lo habían ordenado, aunque por suerte terminó estrellándose a un lado de donde estaba, fue aterrador.

Nada fue lo mismo desde que su madre se divorcio de su padre después de la muerte de sus hermanos menores, tomando la custodia de su último hermano menor Izuna y dejándolo con su padre, no porque quisiera, si no porque así lo dictó el juez, pero desde que sucedió su padre no ha dejado de gastar el dinero en bebidas, dejando fluir su fuerte temperamento sin restricciones, las memorias de una familia feliz profundamente olvidadas.

Madara también tenía un temperamento explosivo como el de su padre. Antes de aquel desastre se enorgullecía de heredar la personalidad de su padre, mas porque lo amaba que porque admirara su forma de ser, pero desde que vio la como su padre se descontrolaba después de beber, no ha sido lo mismo. Al principio lloró, fuertemente, acurrucado en una fría esquina de su habitación, aunque pronto la forma en que regularmente sucedió hizo que se convirtiera en algo no tan sorprendente, dejándolo sollozando hasta que al final se quedó sin lágrimas que derramar.

Alzo la cabeza suavemente para ver a través de su ventana, pequeña y en un lugar alto para que Izuna, cuando aún vivía aquí, no fuera a salir por allí, sin embargo su cuerpo si podría caber si se subía a algo lo suficientemente alto como su escritorio, solo tendría que arrastrarlo… Y realmente no es como que a su padre fuera a importarle si se va cuando esta borracho, ¿no es así?

Con una voluntad renovada, alejando sus pensamientos de su situación actual, decidió salir, sintiéndose como cuando era un pequeño niño travieso que estaba a punto de hacer algo malo, entonces sus padre lo encontrarían y lo regañarían, su madre exasperada y su padre con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión, para que una vez se fuera su madre procediera a contarle una historia sobre como también haría travesuras en su niñez.

Al salir se sostuvo de sus dedos de las manos fuertemente agarrados a la orilla de la ventana, acomodándose para dejarse caer y no lastimarse en el proceso. Una vez en el suelo, se irguió lentamente con cautela, mirando a los lados. Ahora estaba detrás de un árbol en el patio de su casa. Mirando a su alrededor, se preguntó a donde debería ir. Nunca antes había caminado solo por la ciudad, ni siquiera de día, sus padres demasiado preocupados por gente malvada que intente secuestrarlo a él o a sus hermanitos.

Al final, se decidió ir a un pequeño parque cerca de su casa, uno que aunque nunca visitaron, siempre estuvo pendiente en la memoria de Madara explorarlo con sus hermanos, aquellos grandes árboles que poseía eran perfectos para escalar.

Camino a través de las oscuras calles, los postes de luz podrían iluminar un poco pero no dejarían de dar la ilusión de un lugar peligroso, más aún cuando no hay nadie alrededor dejando todo sumergido en un profundo silencio. El parque estaba a, aproximadamente, ocho cuadras, en sentido contrario a su escuela, por ello aunque cercano, realmente no habían ido a visitarlo.

Mirándolo de cerca, era aun mas cautivador que solo de pasada. Las ramas superiores de aquellos enormes arboles se entrelazaban cubriendo el enorme cielo azul marino, aunque no lo dejaban a oscuras gracias unos pocos postes de luz que iluminaban lo suficiente para ver pero no tanto como para quitar esa aura mágica que rodeaba el lugar.

Acercándose, noto un gran estanque tranquilo con algunas hojas flotando perezosamente sobre él. Decidió descansar cerca de ese lago, sentándose en un par de rocas enormes que fungirían como silla, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre ellas, no antes de revisar en busca de posibles insectos o algo asqueroso en lo que podría sentarse sin darse cuenta.

Distraídamente, tomó una roca de las varias que estaban a su lado, plana por un lado y ligeramente redondeada por el otro, extrañamente liza para ser una roca de un parque, posiblemente alguien las compró para… algo. Miro la roca en su mano y el estanque, alternando entre ambos en dos ocasiones antes de decidirse a arrojar sus frustraciones literalmente.

Con ira arrojo la pequeña roca al estanque, hundiéndose con un audible "plop". Rió entre dientes un poco antes de tomar otra roca y arrojarla, sin embargo, esta vez rebotó en la superficie. Con una mirada sorprendida tomo otra roca del montón e intento hacerla saltar sin suerte, volviéndose a hundir. Mientras miraba con decepción como se hundía la piedra, a su lado fue arrojada otra roca a gran velocidad la cual rebotó sin esfuerzo sobre la superficie hasta llegar al otro lado.

"Tienes que lanzarlo un poco más hacia arriba" hablo una voz detrás del el asustándolo por un momento. Girando la cabeza rápidamente se encontró con un niño de su edad, probablemente, cabello castaño y sonrisa engreída.

"¡Eso ya lo sé!, ¡Si quisiera lo hiciera en serio llegaría!" exclamo contorsionando su cara en una mueca frustrada, tanto por su logro como por su sonrisa engreída. "¿Y quien diablos eres tú?" interrogó desconfiado

"Por ahora se podría decir que soy tu rival en el salto de piedras, aunque la mía si que ha llegado al otro lado". Eso fue todo lo que necesito decir el extraño para que su temperamento celosamente controlado desde el incidente saliera a la luz.

"Te he preguntad quien eres" gruñó, mas porque evitó su pregunta que por querer saber el nombre de este extraño que se presentaba engreídamente a su lado.

"Mi nombre es Hashirama, pero tengo motivos para no darte mi apellido" respondió en lo que adivinó fue un discurso ensayado

"Hashirama, ¿huh?, entonces observa bien, esta vez llegará al otro lado" declaro con renovada resolución, tomando una roca de la pila que parecía lo suficientemente buena, se puso en posición, calculando la trayectoria se tomo un momento antes de arrojarla y verla saltar tres veces antes de hundirse. Fue vergonzoso que sucediera después de su anterior declaración, entonces con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente se giro para enfrentar al extraño con una mirada furiosa. "¡Bastardo!, ¡Te has puesto detrás de mí a propósito para distraerme!" acusó señalándolo con el dedo índice groseramente al ahora asustado Hashirama "Soy del tipo sensible que se detiene si hay alguien detrás" antes de que pudiera continuar culpando al extraño, que se tiró en el suelo agarrando sus piernas y acercándolas a su pecho deprimido.

"Lo siento…" murmuró bajito

"N…No, yo, disculpa, no necesitas deprimirte, solo fue una excusa-" tropezó con sus palabras nerviosamente

"Yo… en verdad no sabía" sorbió ruidosamente su nariz " que sufrías por cosas tan subjetivas"

"¡Bastardo, no tengo claro si eres una buena o mala persona!" reclamo a medias, ligeramente divertido. El extraño se levanto rápidamente con felicidad, empezando a mover su brazo como si estuviera rapeando

"Lo que si tengo claro es que soy mejor que tú en el lanzamiento de piedras" se burló carcajeándose

"¿¡Quieres que te arroje a ti la próxima vez!?" amenazo frustrado, esta vez realmente dispuesto a hacer cumplir su palabra, aunque un parpadeo después estaba nuevamente deprimido y en el suelo con un aura oscura rodeándole. Bipolar

"No tenía la intención de enfadarte…" aclaro el castaño "Si quieres lanzarme al rio, estoy preparado..." ofreció tranquilamente "Vamos, arrójame"

Aunque por un momento estuvo seriamente tentado, decidió que su nuevo autoproclamado rival era ligeramente divertido y no querría que dejaran de hablarse por que termino ahogándolo en el estanque, en su lugar se decidió por suspirar frustrado. "¿Eres consciente de lo molesto que eres?" Hashirama alzó la cabeza de sus rodillas para encontrarse con su mirada.

"Solo… espero que llegue al otro lado"

"¡Eres una molestia!" estalló finalmente "¡Vete a algún lado!" gritó sin ser realmente consciente de ello. ¿Hace cuanto que no discutía con alguien normalmente?

"Entonces…" dijo con una sonrisa alegre levantándose en el mismo momento y haciendo un saludo con su mano como despedida

"No, espera" exclamo agarrándolo del hombro con fuerza antes de que pudiera dar un paso lejos. Su rostro impaciente fue ligeramente iluminado por un faro a unos cuantos metros

"¿Me voy o me quedo? Tu eres el que no es claro" dijo el extraño mirándolo no impresionado. Balbuceo por unos segundos buscando una excusa

"Eso es… " se detuvo un momento antes de seguir un poco inseguro " No es nada" terminó desviando la mirada sin dejar de retener a Hashirama del hombro. Con un suspiro inaudible y una sonrisa divertida Hashirama se dio la vuelta

"¿Entonces?" pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa animada "¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado mirando el césped o vas a seguir compitiendo conmigo?" habló burlón atrayendo la atención de Madara. Se agachó para tomar una roca y arrojarla rápidamente al estanque, la piedra rebotando alegremente antes de hundirse un poco antes de llegar a la otra orilla. Hashirama escuchó una risita ahogada a su lado. Cuando voltea su rostro se encontró el de Madara a unos diez centímetros mirándolo burlón

"Mi rival en el lanzamiento de piedras, ¿heh?" comentó a la ligera el azabache, sin poder evitar una mirada de superioridad

"Llegó más lejos que la tuya" se defendió, con una mirada ligeramente ofendida

"¡Solo mira!" exclamo antes de tomar una roca al azar y ponerse en posición para lanzar. "Buuuuh" susurró una voz baja en su oreja, sintiendo un cálido aliento en su cuello. Previsiblemente la roca se hundió, esta vez sin rebotar ni una vez. "¡Hey!" exclamó enojado, sus mejillas ligeramente teñidas de carmín, aunque no fueron visibles por la oscuridad del parque

"Si, lo vi" respondió Hashirama conteniendo una risa "Como se hundió" esta vez se rio a carcajadas si contenerlo

A pesar de que Hashirama era molesto, bien podría ser su amigo


End file.
